1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus, an audio signal processing method, a program, and an input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various settings can be performed for multi media devices such as a television receiving device, an Audio Visual (AV) amplifier, and a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player. With respect to settings for adjustment of a reproduced sound, a level setting of a sound volume, balance settings of a high frequency band, an intermediate frequency band, and a low frequency band, sound field settings, and so forth can be performed. To accomplish these setting functions, predetermined signal processes are performed for an audio signal.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. HEI 9-200900) describes an invention of an audio signal output circuit which has a plurality of filters having different frequency characteristics and which selectively reproduces an audio signal component having a desired frequency from an input audio signal.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. HEI 11-113097) describes an invention of an audio apparatus which analyzes spectrums of left and right channels, generates waveforms of a front channel and a surrounding channel based on a common spectrum component, and reproduces them so as to obtain a wide acoustic space.
Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2002-95096) describes an invention of a car-equipped acoustic reproducing apparatus which accomplishes an enriched sense of sound expansion and an enriched sense of depth in a limited acoustic space.